superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Beetlejuice (1989 film) Credits
Original Opening Logos 5D58F1F7-E379-4147-9C67-9AE515326846.png C7C5D5C2-30A3-4110-9E2C-E3D9C9568305.jpeg * Walt Disney Pictures * Tim Burton Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures and Tim Burton Pictures presents * A Clampett-Burton Production * In Association With: Amblin Entertainment * "Beetlejuice" * Produced in association with: Silver Screen Partners IV * With the Voice Talents of: Winona Ryder, Geena Davis, Jeffrey Jones, Alec Baldwin, Catherine O'Hara, And Michael Keaton as Beetlejuice * Music And Lyrics by: Danny Elfman * Original Score by: Danny Elfman * Stop-Motion Screenplay by: Coraline Thompson * Animation Screenplay by: Joe Ranft * Stop-Motion Produced by: Denise DiNovi, Bob Clampett, Tim Burton * Animation Produced by: Howard Ashman and John Musker * Stop-Motion Directed by: Henry Selick * Animation Directed by: John Musker and Ron Clements Ending Credits * Narrated by: Christopher Plummer * Animation Art Direction by: Michael A. Peraza Jr., Donald A. Towns * Production Design and Stop-Motion Art Direction by: Deane Taylor * Stop-Motion Associate Producer: Danny Elfman * Animation Associate Producer: Maureen Donley * Stop-Motion Editor: Stan Webb * Animation Editor: John Carnochan Storyboards/Design * Story Supervisor: Joe Ranft * Storyboard Artists: Roger Allers, Ed Gombert, Gary Trousdale, Thom Enriquez, Matthew O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Brenda Chapman, Miguel Domingo Cachuela, Jorgen Klubien, Bob Pauley, Steve Moore * Assistant Art Directors: Kendal Cornkhite, Kelly Adam Asbury, Bill Boes * Artistic Coordinator: Allison Abbate * Production Coordinator: Jill Ruzicka * Character Design: Dan Haskett, Chris Buck, Kevin Lima, Ed Gombert, Glen Keane, Andreas Deja, Philo Barnhart * Additional Character Design: David Cutler, Barry Jackson, Jorgen Klubein * Character Sculptures: Ruben Procopio * Visual Development: Bruce Morris, Kelly A. Asbury, Andy Gaskill, Rowland B. Wilson, Chris Van Allsburg, A. Kendall O'Connor, Gary Eggleston, Doug Lefler, Kay Nielsen Stop-Motion Crew by Bob Clampett And Tim Burton pictures * Director of Photography: Pete Kozachik * Visual Consultant: Rick Heinrich * Animation Supervisor: Eric Leighton * Animators: Trey Thomas, Timothy Hittle, Michael Belzer, Anthony Scott, Owen Klatte, Angie Glocka, Justin Kohn, Eric Leighton, Paul Berry, Joel Fletcher, Kim Blanchette, Loyd Price, Richard C. Zimmerman, Stephen A. Buckley * Assistants: Matthew White, Chris Peterson, Brain Van't Hul, Cameron Noble, Micheal Bienstork, James Matlosz, Sara Mast, Carl Miller, Mark Kohr * Additional Animation: Harry Walton, Paul W. Jessel, Michael W. Johnson, Ken Willard, Daniel Mason * Staff Assistants: Caroline Hamann, Oliver Smyth * Animation Rig Engineer: George Wong * Assistant Animation Rigger: Michael W. Johnson * Apprentice Animator: Lana Bernberg * Sculptors: Norm DeCarlo, Shelley Daniels, Greg Dykstra, Randal M. Dutra * Armature Supervisor: Tom St. Amand * Armature Engineers: Blair Clark, Merrick Cheney, Chris Rand, Eben Stromquist, Bart Trickel * Additional Armatures: Lionel Ivan Orozco * Mold Maker Supervisor: John A. Reed III * Mold Makers: Victoria B. Lewis, Win Van Thillo, Erik Jensen, Rob Ronning, Michael Jobe, Jon Berg * Mold Maker Assistants: Mike Grivett, Tony Preciado * Character Fabrication Supervisor: Bonita De Carol * Character Fabrications: Lauren Vogt, Elise Robertson, Elizabeth Jennings, Jeff Brewer, Valerie Sofranko-Banks, Grece Murphy, Facundo Rabaudi, Michael Wick, Margot Hale, Barbara Kossy, David Chong * Set Construction Supervisor: Lee Bo Henry * Set Designer & Dressing Supervisor: Gregg Olsson * Background Design: B.J. Fredrickson * Set Foreman: Tom Proost * Shop Dog: Marble * Set Builders: Todd Lookinland, Fon Davis, Phil Brotherton, Ben Nichols, Philip Cusick, Alessandro Palladini * Set Dressers: Gretchen Scharfenberg, Joel Friesch * Lead Scenic Artist: B.J. Fredrickson * Scenic Artists: Linda Overbey, Jennifer Clinard, Peggy Hrastar, Loren Hillman * Model Shop Supervisor: Mitch Romanauski * Model Makers: Paula Lucchesi, Marc Ribaud, Joel Friesch, Bill Boes, Jeff Brewer, Nick Bogle * Assistant Model Makers: Jerome Ranft, Rebecca House, Pamela Kibbee, Aaron Kohr * Production Accountant: Kevin Reher * Production Coordinator: George Young * Assistant Artistic Coordinator: Shane Francis * Assistant Production Coordinator: Kat Miller * Assistant To Producer/Director: Gisela Hermeling * Assistant Accountant: Jenny Spamer * Stage Coordinator: Alia Almeida Agha * Stage Manager: Robert Anderson * Production Assistants: Daniel Campbell, Susan Alegria, Arianne Sutner, Jon Angle, Beth Lee Schneider, Denise Rottina, Kirk Scott, David Janssen * Production Runners: David Teller, Ila Abramson, David Burke * Facilities Production Assistant: Thomas Buchanan * Consulting Editor: Chris Lebenzon * Associate Editor: Edie Ichioka * Apprentice Editors: Andrea Biklian, Patti Tauscher, Jenny Oznowicz * Additional Editor: Micheal Kelly * Track Editor: Daniel Mason Animation Crew by Walt Disney Feature Animation * Directing Animators: Mark Henn, Glen Keane, Duncan Marjoribanks, Ruben Aquino, Andreas Deja, Matthew O'Callaghan * Character Animators: Michael Cedeno, Jay Jackson, Will Finn, Rick Farmiloe, Barry Temple, Doug Krohn, Shawn E. Keller, James Baxter, Leon Joosen, David Pruiksma, Kathy Zielinski, Russ Edmonds, Dan Jeup, Jorgen Klubien, David P. Stephan, Phil Young, Chris Bailey, Ellen Woodbury, Anthony DeRosa, Tony Fucile, Ron Husband, David Cutler, Chris Wahl, David A. Pacheco, Nik Ranieri, Chuck Harvey, Tony Anselmo, Dave Spafford, Tom Sito, Rob Minkoff, Don Lusk, Bob Carlson, Al Coe, Mark Kausler * Layout Supervisor: David A. Dunnet * Layout: Rasoul Azadani, Daniel St. Pierre, Fred Cline, Bill Perkins, Lorenzo E. Martinez, James Beihold * Backgrounds Supervisor: Donald A. Towns * Backgrounds: Jim Coleman, Lisa L. Keene, Brian Sebern, Philip Phillipson, Robert Edward Stanton, Andrew Richard Phillipson, Cristy Maltese, Dean Gordon, Doug Ball, Craig Robertson, Greg Drolette, Kathy Altieri, Tia Kratter, Dennis Durrell * Visual Effects Supervisor: Mark Dindal * Effects Animators: Dorse A. Lanpher, Ted C. Kierscey, Randall Fullmer, Don Paul, Mark Myer, Kelvin Yasuda, David A. Bossert, Glenn Chaika, Jeff Howard, Barry Cook, Christine Harding, Chris Jenkins, Eusebio Torres * Character Keys: Martin Korth, Bill Berg, Vera Lanpher, Richard Hoppe, Brian Clift, June M. Fujimoto, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Lureline Weatherly, Renee Holt, Emily Jiuliano, Philo Barnhart, Tom Ferriter, Lou Dellarosa, Jesus Cortes, Stephan Zupkas, Gilda Palinginis, Gail Frank, Wesley Chun, Lori M. Noda, Dorothea Baker, Bette Isis Baker, Dori Littell Herrick, Margaret Flores Nichols * Color Models Supervisor: Elrene Cowan * Animation Checking Supervisor: Janet Bruce * Scene Planning Supervisor: Rick Sullivan * Ink & Paint Manager: Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht * Xerographic Camera Supervisor: Bill Brazner * Xerographic Check/Inking Supervisor: Carmen Sanderson * Final Check Supervisor: Hortensia M. Casagran * Animating Assistants: Humberto DeLaFuente, Geefwee Boedoe, Carole Holliday, Arland Barron * Layout Assistants: Mark Kalesniko, Fred Craig, Marc S. Christenson, Jennifer Yuan, Mac George, Rene Garcia, Dan McHugh, Roxy Steven * Assistant Effects Animators: Dan Chaika, Mark Barrows, Allen Blyth, Margaret Craig-Chang, Mabel Gesner, Tom Hush, Craig Littell-Herrick, Mike Nguyen, Steve Starr, Allen Stovall, John Tucker * Computer Animation: Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt * Computer Animation Engineers: Scott F. Johnston, Mary Jane Turner * Computer Animation Assistants: Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith * Camera Manager: Joe Jiuliano * Film Recorder Coordinator: Ariel Velasco Shaw * Digital Production System Development: Randy Cartwright, David Coons, Lem Davis, Scot Greenidge, Don Gworek, James D. Houston, Mark R. Kimball, Dylan Kohler, Michael K. Purvis, Marty Prager, David F. Wolf * Technical Director: Edward Kummer * Technical Support: Michael C. Bolds, Randy Fukuda, Pradeep Hiremath, Carlos Quinonez, Grace H. Shirado, Michael Sullivan * Pixar: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Ace * Airbrush: John Emerson, Bill Arance * Effects Graphics: Bernie Gagliano * Assistants: Sue Adnopoz, Debra Armstrong, Kathleen M. Bailey, Judith Barnes, Carl A. Bell, Christopher Chu, Kent Culotta, Margie Daniels, Lee Dunkman, Teresa Eidenbock, Michael Genz, Haroldo Guimarães, Ray Harris, Broose Johnson, Nancy Kniep, Steve Lubin, Kaaren Lundeen, Brian B. McKim, Mike McKinney, Terry Naughton, David T. Nethery, Brett Newton, Dana M. Reemes, Maria Rosetti, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Michael Show, Alan Smart, Dan Tanaka, Peggy Tonkonogy, Alex Topete, Jane Tucker Bonnet, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Terrey Legrady * Breakdowns/Inbetweens: Francesca Allen, Scott Anderson, Dorris Bergstrom, Jerry Lee Brice, Sheila Brown, Lee Crowe, James A. Davis, Eileen Dunn, Tom Ellery Jr., Mark Fisher, James Fujii, Daniel A. Gracey, Peter A. Gullerud, Karen Hardenbergh, Tim Ingersoll, Patrick Joens, Jason Lethcoe, Teresa Martin, Tom Mazzocco, Cynthia Overman, Donald Parmele, Ginny Parmele, Eric Pigors, Brian Pimental, Mike Polvani, Bill Recinos, Stan Somers, Bruce Strock, Juliet Stroud-Duncan, Michael Swofford, Marianne Tucker, Tuck Tucker, James van der Keyl, Dave Woodman, Merry Kanawyer Clingen, Susan Zytka * Color Modelists: Cindy Finn, Christina Stocks, Brigitte Strother, Linda Webber * Color Model Painters: Betsy Ergenbright, Carolyn Guske, Linda McCall * Color Model Development: Barbara McCormack, Jill Stirdivant * Animation Checking: Karen S. Paat, Lisa Poitevint, Bob Revell, Mavis Shafer, Barbara Wiles * Production Manager: Maureen Donley * Production Administrator: Jim Ballantine * Assistant Production Manager/Clean-Up: Stephen Hickner, Sutherland C. Ellwood * Assistant Production Manager/Post Production: Dennis Edwards * Assistant Production Manager/Backgrounds: Dorothy McKim * Camera Manager: Joe Jiuliano * Production Coordinator: Brett Hayden * Effects Coordinator: Jonathan Levit * Script Supervisor: Nancy Parent * Production Secretaries: Charlene Rogers, Sandee Terzis * Video Shooter: Gregory Hinde * Production Assistants: Ron D. Allen, Bonnie Buckner, Donovan R. Cook III, Stacy R. Meyer * Auditor: Dennis Park * Editor: Mark Hester * Assistant Director: Michael Serrian * First Assistant Editors: Bill Wilner, Barbara Gerety * Assistant Editors: H. Lee Peterson, Scot Scalise * Scene Planning: Dave Thomson, Ann Tucker * Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox * Ink & Paint Secretary: Cherie McGowan * Xerographic Camera Operators: Bert Wilson, Robyn Roberts, Dean Stanley, Jo Ann Breuer * Key Xerographic Processors: Sherri Vandoli, Janet Rea, Gareth P. Fishbaugh, Tina Baldwin, Lynnette E. Cullen, Cindy Garcia * Xerographic Processors: Leyla C. Amaro, Marlene Burkhart, Douglas E. Casper, Karen N. China, Warren Coffman, Bob Cohen, Diana Dixon, Kathy Gilmore, Suzanne Inglis, Cynthia Neill Knizek, Catherine F. Parotino * Mark-Up: Gina Wootten * Xerographic Check/Inking: Kris Brown, Laura Craig, Eleanor Dahlen, Maria Fenyvesi, Eve Fletcher, Peggy Gregory, Anne Hazard, Darlene Kanagy, Robin Kane, Karan Lee-Storr, Charlene D. Miller, Kitty Schoentag, Tatsuko Watanabe * Paint Lab Supervisor: Debra Y. Siegel * Mix & Match: Wilma L. Guénot, Ann Neale * Dispensary: Jim Stocks, S. Ann Sullivan, Shannon Fallis-Kane * Final Check: Monica Albracht, Bonnie Blough, Deborah Mooneyham, Ann Oliphant, Madlyn O'Neill, Howard F. Schwartz, Pat Sito * Cel Service: Jessie Palubeski, Florida D'Ambrosio, Rose DiBucci, Frances Moralde, Teresita M. Proctor * Painting Supervisors: Ginni Mack, Penny Coulter, Barbara Hamane * Assistant Supervisors: James 'Jr' Russell, Janette Hulett * Mark-Up/Paint Checkers: Jan Browning, Susan Burke, Chuck Gefre, Maria Dolores Gonzalez, Rhonda Hicks, Tanya Moreau, Saskia Raevouri, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Ann Marie Sorenson, Annette Vandenberg * Painting: Renee Alcazar, Joyce Alexander, Lada Babicka, Phyllis Bird, Russell Blandino, Tania Burton, Mimi Frances Clayton, Chris Conklin, Patti Cowling, Elena Marie Cox, Sybil Cuzzort, Sharon M. Dabek, Jean A. DuBois, Phyllis Fields, Joyce Frey, Etsuko Fujioka, Paulino Garcia, Karen Hepburn, Eadie Hofmann, Gina Howard, Melody Hughes, David Karp, Kathlyn Kephart, Leslie Kober, Annette Leavitt, Denise A. Link, Ashley Shurl Lupin, Teri McDonald, Debbie Mihara, Stephanie Myers, Chris Naylor, Belle Norman, Barbara Palmer, Melanie Pava, Patricia Pettinelli, Bruce Phillipson, Marilyn Pierson, Ronna Pincus, Gale A. Ralegh, Bonnie Ramsey, Linda Redondo, Sharon Rehme, Colene Riffo, Nellie Rodriguez, Ania Rubisz, Gary G. Shafer, Sheryl Ann Smith, Fumiko R. Sommer, Rose Ann Stire, Roxanne M. Taylor, Pattie A. Torocsik, Cookie Tricarico, Helga Vanden Berge, Britt van der Nagel, Irma Velez, Helen Vives, Cathy Walters, Kathy Day Wilbur, Susan Wileman, Denise Wogatzke, Lee Wood, Micki Zurcher, David J. Zywicki, Celeste McDonald-Perry * Additional Painting Services: Pacific Rim Productions, Inc. * Painting Supervisor: Bethann McCoy * Florida Studio Tour · Ink & Paint: Fran Kirsten, Al Kirsten, Andrew Simmons, Jason Leonard Robert Buske, Greg Chin, Janet English, Robert Kerr, Mike Lusby, Pam Manes Darley, Monica Mendez, Lisa Reinert, Laurie Sacks, Elsa Sesto, Joann Tzuanos, Pam Vastbinder, Sharon Vincent, Loretta Weeks, Victoria Winner, Irma Cartaya * Live Action Reference: Sherri Lynn Stoner, Joshua Finkel * Casting by: Mary V. Buck C.S.A. and Susan Edelman C.S.A. Featuring the Voice Talents of: (in alphabetical order) ** Winona Ryder - Lydia Deetz ** Michael Keaton - Beetlejuice ** Geena Davis - Barbara Maitland ** Alec Baldwin - Adam Maitland ** Catherine O'Hara - Delia Deetz ** Jeffrey Jones - Charles Deetz ** Glenn Shadix - Otho ** Sylvia Sidney - Juno ** Patrice Martinez - Receptionist ** Robert Goulet - Maxie Dean ** Annie McEnroe - Jane Butterfield ** Dick Cavett - Bernard ** Rachel Mittelman - Jane Butterfield ** Maree Cheatham, Cindy Daly - 3-Fingered Typist ** Maurice Page - Ernie ** Simmy Bow - Janitor * Additional Voices: Charlie Adler, Susan Blu, Corey Burton, Daws Butler, Ruth Buzzi, Townsend Coleman, Peter Cullen, Brian Cummings, Jim Cummings, Pat Fraley, Phil Hartman, Marilyn Lightstone, Tress MacNeille, Chuck McCann, Rob Paulsen, Will Ryan, Marilyn Schreffler, Hal Smith, Russi Taylor, Les Tremayne, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker, Ted Zeigler, Patric Zimmerman, Jack Angel, Vanna Bonta, Peter Greenwood, Marii Mak, Mickie McGowan, Patrick Pinney, Phil Proctor * Additional Dialogue: Howard Ashman, Gerrit Graham, Samuel Graham & Chris Hubbell * San Francisco Casting: Hayes * Van Horn Casting: David Nelson Music * Songs Produced by: Danny Elfman * Songs Arranged by: Alan Menken * Supervising Music Editor: Kathleen Bennett * Music Editor: Charles Paley * Music Editing: Segue Music * Music Scoring Mixer: John Richards * Original Score Recorded and Mixed at: Evergreen Studios * Orchestrations by: Thomas Pasatieri, Philip Giffin * Orchestra Conducted by: J.A.C. Redford Musicians ** Tom Boyd · English Horn & Oboe Soloist ** Ethmer Roten · Flute ** James Thatcher · French Horn Post Production * Post Production Supervisor: Sara Duran * Post Production Administrator: Jeannine Berger * Post Production Assistant: Tracy Barber * Additional Optical Effects: Harry Walton/Image FX Michael Hinton/Interformat * Sound Editing: Weddington Productions * Supervising Sound Editors: Richard C. Franklin Jr., Louis L. Edemann, Gary A. Hecker * Sound Editors: Charles L. Campbell, P. Bruce Richardson, Nils C. Jensen, Leonard T. Geschke, G.C. 'Chuck' Neely, J. Chris Jargo * Original Dialogue Recording: Samuel Lehmer * Dubbing Recordists: Tim Webb, Tony Araki * ADR Editors: Larry Singer, Thomas Whiting * ADR Mixer: Thomas J. O'Connell * ADR Recordist: Rick Canelli * ADR Voice Casting: Barbera Harris * Assistant Sound Editor: Pamela G. Kimber * Asst. Sound Designer: Jason King * Processed Sound Effects: Alan Howarth, Melvin D. Neiman * Executive in Charge of Post Production for Sound: Ahmed Agrama, Óscar I. Díaz, Kent Harrison Hayes * Apprentice Sound Editor: Jack Nietzsche Jr. * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks * Foley Artists: John Roesch, Ellen Heuer, Joe Sabella * Foley Recorded by: Greg Orloff * Recordist: Carolyn Tapp * Re-Recorded at: Buena Vista Sound * Re-Recording Mixers: Terry Porter C.A.S., Mel Metcalfe, David J. Hudson, Elliot Tyson, Terry O'Bright * Camera Operators: Jo Carson, Pat Sweeney, Jim Aupperle, Ray Gilbert, Richard E. Lehmann, Eric Swenson, Dave Hanks, Selwyn Eddy III * Animation Camera Supervisor: John Cunningham * Animation Camera: Ed Austin, Errol Aubry, John Aardal, Brandy Hill, Ron Jackson, Dave Link, Roncie Hantke, Chuck Warren, Chris Beck * Process Lab: Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes Additional Camera Services ** Available Light: John Van Vliet, Joseph Thomas, Marti Julian, Rob Maine ** Baer Animation: Dan C. Larsen, Lin-Z Rogers, Steven Damiani, Harry Moreau Special Thanks * Video Crew: Al Vasquez, Brian Jolley, David Jones * Video Engineer: Bryan J. Rusenko * Video Technician: Hugo Olguin, Jorge Alia * Motion Reference: Tandy Beal * Electric Consultant/Contractor: Mark Musumeci * Massage Therapist: Aisha Candrian * Photographer: Richard Downing * Sew It Fits: Alice Payton * Color Timers: Tom Shaffer, Dale E. Grahn * Negative Cutter: Theresa Repola Mohammed * Main Titles Designed by: Saxon/Ross Film Design * Animated Title Sequence by: Kroyer Films, Inc. * Digital Animator: Brian Jennings * Main Title Animation: Mark M. Pompian * Checking: Pat Sito * Animators: Andrew Stanton, Eric Stefani * End Titles by: Pacific Title * Titles by: Buena Vista Optical * Titles & Opticals by: Cinema Research Corporation * Projection: Don Henry * Operations Manager: Robert Haro * Operations Coordinator: Bruce Portman * Poster Artist: John Alvin * Sound Readers: Theresa Gilroy, James Melton, Armetta Jackson * Filmed in: Panavision * Color by: Motion Film Lab * Prints by: Technicolor® * Produced and Distributed on Eastman Film * Post Production Sound Coordinator: Fabiola Stevenson * China · Production Consultant: Lisa Atkinson * Studio Executive: Max Howard * Trainees: Dan Boulos, Ashley Brannon, Bob Bryan, Debbie DuBois, Natalie Franscioni, Ed Gutierrez, Brad Kuha, Serge Michaels, Pres Romanillos * Interns: Derick P. Arippol, David Barker, Andrew Birch, Jerome Cook, Andrew Davidson, Dina Hardy, Troy Harris, Ethan Marak, Syndi Pilar, Ann M. Rockwell, Jefferson Thomas, Cathy Whitney * Database for New York City Skyline Courtesy of Skidmore, Owings & Merrill * Additional Production Services Provided by: Disney MGM Studios Theme Park, Lake Buena Vista, Florida * Digital Film Recorders by: Celco, Constantine Engineering Laboratories Company * Special Thanks to: Albert Tavares, Arlene Schwartz, Lulu Washington 6A60B28F-DA22-4D3C-AA5C-E9CD1654E265.jpeg * Dolby Stereo In Selected Theatres * No. 29385 Motion Picture Association of America * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © MCMLXXXIX The Walt Disney Company and Tim Burton Pictures All Rights Reserved * This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. * Soundtrack Available on Cassete and Compact Disc from Walt Disney Records A71EF1EA-2D69-4917-A0DB-109A9CF0ACBE.jpeg * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos C7C5D5C2-30A3-4110-9E2C-E3D9C9568305.jpeg 5D58F1F7-E379-4147-9C67-9AE515326846.png * Walt Disney Pictures * Tim Burton Pictures Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Tim Burton Productions Category:Bob Clampett Productions Category:Clampett-Burton Productions Category:Silver Screen Partners IV Category:Rated G Category:Random House Home Video Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Skellington Productions Category:Tim Burton Pictures Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Stop-Motion Studios Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation